1. Field
The present invention relates to an ice maker of a refrigerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water dispense cup for dispensing water to an ice making tray having ice making cells for producing pieces of ice.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a body having a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment. A compressor and a heat exchanger are installed at a rear portion of the body to compress refrigerant and to produce cold air, respectively. The cold air produced by the heat exchanger is introduced into the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment by a fan and the temperature of cold air may rise while circulating through the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment. Then, the air having the high temperature is heat-exchanged through the heat exchanger, so that the cold air can be introduced again into the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment, thereby keeping foodstuffs stored in the refrigerating compartment or the freezing compartment in a fresh state.
An ice maker is installed in the freezing compartment of the refrigerator and water is automatically dispensed to an ice making tray of the ice maker. If the water is frozen into pieces of ice, the ice pieces are automatically separated from the ice making tray and are stored in an ice storage container. Thus, users can obtain the ice pieces without additionally controlling the refrigerator to make pieces of ice, so that the ice maker is extensively used in these days.
The ice maker receives the water from a water dispense cup. The water dispense cup is made from plastic material and is coupled with the ice making tray. The water dispense cup is formed with a water path for dispensing the water to the ice making tray. In addition, water is supplied to the water dispense cup through a water supply pipe, which is disposed above the water dispense cup and connected to a water source at the outside of the refrigerator.